Various pulley mechanisms used with cords typically include a ratchet mechanism having a rotatable spool, wheel, or sheave with a plurality of outwardly-extending teeth for engagement with a spring-loaded pawl. As the spool is rotated in a one direction, a cord, rope, or cable is wrapped around the spool so as to apply tension to the cord, rope, or cable. As the spool rotates, the pawl incrementally engages the teeth to prevent the spool from rotating in the opposite direction due to the tension from the cord, rope, or cable.
Although pulley mechanisms are well known, it would be desirable to provide an improved pulley mechanism for applying a tension to a line in an efficient and consistent manner.